helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kaga Kaede
|image = KagaKaede-MMDebut-20161212.jpg |caption = Kaga Kaede, December 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin |active = seit 2012 ( Jahre) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = 12. Dezember 2016 |days = |mcolor = TBA |generation = 13. Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 17. Generation |join1 = Dezember 2012 |left1 = 12. Dezember 2016 |graduate1 = 23. Dezember 2016 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) ist eine japanische Sängerin unter dem Hello! Project als Mitglied von Morning Musume. Sie trat dem Hello! Project im November 2012 als Hello Pro Kenshuusei bei. Biografie Kaga Kaede wurde am 30. November 1999 in Tokyo, Japan geboren. 2012 Im Sommer 2012 nahm Kaga am Casting für Morning Musumes 11. Generation teil, wurde jedoch nicht als neues Mitglied ausgewählt. Im November darauf trat sie den Hello Pro Kenshuusei bei. Anders als andere Mitglieder nahm sie auch hierfür wieder an einem Casting teil. Offiziell vorgestellt wurde sie am 9. Dezember zusammen mit Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno und Makino Maria. Aus all diesen Mitgliedern ist bis jetzt (Stand Dezember 2016) nur Ichioka Reina (noch) nicht im Hello! Project debütiert. 2013-2015 Kaga begann ihre Aktivitäten als Kenshuusei im Januar, wo sie mit den anderen Kenshuusei beim Winterkonzert Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva! Bravo!~ Kanzenban teilnahm. Als Kenshuusei trat Kaga in vielen Konzerten als Tänzerin für °C-ute und Morning Musume auf, sowie in einigen Theaterstücken. Sie wurde bald zu einem der beschäftigsten Mitglieder der Kenshuusei. 2016 Vom 3. bis zum 20. November nahm Kaga am Engeki Joshibu-Musical Nega Poji Poji teil. Am 12. Dezember wurde Kaga zusammen mit Yokoyama Reina als Gewinner des Castings zu Morning Musumes 13. Generation vorgestellt. Persönliches Familie= Kagas Vater Debu ist der Sänger der Metal-Band The King of Metal Slime (ザ キング オブ メタルスライム). |-|Ausbildung= Als Kaga den Hello Pro Kenshuusei beitrat, besuchte sie die erste Klasse der Mittelschule. Seit April 2016 ist sie in der zweiten Klasse der High School. |-|Spitznamen= *'Kaedy' (かえでぃー): Offizieller Spitzname seit den Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Auch geschrieben als Kaedi (かえでぃ). *'Lady Kaga': Tsunku nannte sie so in einem Hello Pro Kenshuusei Test. Profil Stats= *'Name:' Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *'Spitzname:' Kaedy (かえでぃー) *'Geburtsort:' Tokyo, Japan *'Geburtstag:' 30. November 1999 *'Blutgruppe:' A *'Größe:' 162cm *'Westliches Sternzeichen': Schütze |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, Lesen, Hello! Project Lieder anhören *'Spezialität:' Trompete, Kendo *'Lieblings-Musikgenre:' Rock und Anisongs *'Lieblingsessen:' Natto, Gurken, Hack *'Lieblingsschulfach:' Kochen *'Schlechtestes Schulfach:' Sozialwissenschaften *'Lieblingsfarbe:' Orange *'Lieblingssportarten:' Kendo, Rennen, Fußball, Kampfsport *'Lieblingsessen in der Schulcafeteria:' Daikon Misosuppe *'Lieblingstier:' Meerschweinchen *'Charm Point:' Dass sie ein Anime Otaku ist *'Motto:' Nanigoto mo tsukiru made! (何事も尽きるまで!; Mach alles bis zum Ende!) *'Lieblingslieder aus dem Hello! Project:' "One•Two•Three", "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi", "Love take it all", "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai" *'Schaut auf zu:' Sayashi Riho Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2016) *Morning Musume (seit 2016) Arbeiten Theater *2013 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) *2016 Nega Poji Poji Internet *2013.5.17~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Fernsehen *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Magazine * 2015.6.6 Top Yell Trivia *Sie nimmt Unterricht im Kendo. *Sie trat den Hello Pro Kenshuusei nach der Niederlage im Morning Musume Casting bei, da sie ihren Traum nicht aufgeben wollte. *Der beste Moment in den Kenshuusei für sie war, als sie ein Solo in Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa bekam. Der schwierigste Moment war, als sie ihr zweites Casting, das zur 12. Generation, nicht schaffte. *In den Kenshuusei-Tests war sie Zweite 2014 und gewann den Public Vote 2015. *Ihre Rivalin in den Kenshuusei war Murota Mizuki, da sie sie für das beste Mitglied hielt. *Ihr großer Traum ist es, Morning Musume beizutreten. Im Dezember 2016 erreichte sie diesen Traum. *Ein weiterer ihrer Träume ist es, zu schauspielern. Weiterführende Links *musume/profile/kaede_kaga/ Offizielles Profil Category:2012 beigetreten Category:Verlierer eines Morning Musume Castings Category:Geburtstage im November Category:Geburtstage 1999 Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debütierte Kenshuusei Category:Kaga Kaede en:Kaga Kaede es:Kaga Kaede fr:Kaga Kaede it:Kaga Kaede